


笔录

by Polka



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	笔录

没错，我是那天中午接到的电话。那天是周末，我和Maggie带着女儿去她父母家，那儿有个湖，我们在湖上划船，Maggie准备了热茶和三明治当午餐，我们刚刚划到湖心，Rust的电话就来了。

他在电话里说了什么？

他问我在哪里，枪有没有带在身上。

他没有跟你说他要你做什么事？

没有。我问他干什么，他说他等会来接我，我以为是案子有重要线索。你知道他这个人，对人讲半句话都嫌多，我已经习惯了。

然后呢？

一点多的时候他到了，在门口等我，我拿了两块三明治上了车，问他吃没吃午饭，他摇头，我就分他一份，他没接。然后我问他我们要去哪里，去干什么，他说了一个城郊的地址，一个废弃的汽配厂，那种瘾君子和妓女们的聚集地。

他当时是什么样子？

什么样子？他看起来……就是一贯的样子，皱眉，抽烟，沉默，还有些犹豫。

犹豫？

嗯，他看我的表情。我问他我们要去那儿干什么，他没直接回答我，只是问我枪还有几发子弹。我第二次问他，他才告诉我说有个以前的线人联系了他，向他求救，说自己遇到了危险。

什么样的线人？

他说她叫Laura，是个妓女，以前他在缉毒卧底的时候认识的。

你为什么笑？觉得他要帮一个妓女好笑？

当然不是，你知道，Rust这个人从不关心任何人。有次我们去一个非法经营的妓院查案，那儿有个瘦巴巴的姑娘，胸脯还没发育，我敢打赌不超过十五岁，被一个满身酒气的男人强搂着，他就这么径直从他们身边走过去找老板问话，连头都没回。我认识的Rust就是这个样子，从不管别人的闲事。

关于这个线人他还说了什么吗？

嗯。我问他是不是和这姑娘有什么其他关系，他说没有。然后我说不管是皮条客要找她收钱还是哪个暴躁的客人威胁了她，这种事情都明显不是我们的职责范围，得让她自己报警。但Rust摇头说不行，所以我猜她一定在干什么违法的勾当——如果警方正式介入就会被捕的那种，所以哪怕受到威胁，也只敢偷偷摸摸地求助。但这都不是重点，你瞧，我有个家庭，有份虽然枯燥却还算稳定的工作，我可不想乱揽活来干，出什么岔子，再受个停职处分。

我明白，所以你是怎么做的？

我知道我不应该帮他。但我发现要跟他说“不”也有点困难。

为什么？

因为——呃，虽然已经搭档了一年，但Rust从没有向我寻求过帮助。有时候在外面喝多了我会送他回家，有时候他生病我会顺道带点吃的给他，但他从来没有自己开过口。他从不会主动去索取什么，他羞于承认自己也会有需要别人的时候。所以当他看着我，我没办法说不行——你不应该这样对待一个有求于你的朋友，何况他已经发动了车，好像认定我一定会跟他去似的。

你们就直接去了那个地方？

对，一个多小时之后我们才抵达汽配厂，那是个挺大的空厂房，看起来废弃了好几年，后门被封得死死的，前门已经被人撬开了，门口到处都是啤酒瓶、烟头、热狗包装纸和看不出是什么的垃圾。只有些流浪汉会住在里头，还有廉价的妓女会在那儿帮人口活。我们到的时候对面路边停着一辆路虎，Rust叫我先守着前门，需要时他会给我信号，然后他带着枪下了车。

你让他一个人进去了？

是的，我守在门口。

你们通过什么联系？

对讲装置。通常我们查完案就要还回去，我想那套是他自己搞来的。

然后呢？

我就一直在门口等着。没有人进去，也没有人出来，甚至没人从前面路上经过。有个流浪汉在进门不远处，Rust问他有没有看到过一个金发女人，告诉他她说话声音沙哑，下巴上有颗痣。那人收了十块钱，告诉Rust有两个没见过的男人中午的时候问过他同样的问题，他们也在找那个女人，两个人都是大个子，还带着枪，和她一起就在这儿的某个地方。

Rust有提过他们是什么人吗？

没有，但很明显，这不是普通的皮条客，倒像是打手，所以我立刻问Rust要不要我进去，他说暂时不用。然后我告诉他我们应该联系局里，但他说不行，说这件事必须由他自己解决，他答应了Laura，如果我不愿意牵扯进来，现在就可以离开。

为什么你不离开？

哈，你觉得呢？

我觉得你不应该明知道一件事错误还去做。

现在说什么都迟了，不是吗？

所以你就等在那儿？

对。Rust那边有一阵子都没动静，过了好一会儿他才继续对我说话。他告诉我他找到了Laura。

在哪里找到的？

他没说。我能听见Laura的声音，她的嗓子毁得厉害，不知道是因为烟酒过度还是受过其他损伤。

她说了什么？

“求你们。”她重复着这句话。

Rust有立刻行动吗？

开始的时候他躲在一边，只是在听。那两个人离得有点远，我听不清楚他们的话。我叫Rust先别动，等我过去和他会合。

他怎么回答？

他没回复我。我想他不方便在那么近的距离发声。总之我先进了门，那里头简直脏透了，有一股腐臭和尿骚味，底楼中央是个采光的天井，抬头就可以一直看到最顶层，我沿着过道走到天井那儿，就碰见那个指路的流浪汉，穿着件脏T恤，满脸胡子。我问他刚才的男人往哪儿走了，他指了指楼上。我就一边往楼梯走，一边叫Rust等我，问他具体在哪个方位，就在那时候我听到了Laura的话。

她说什么？

她说她已经叫了Rust过来，他应该在路上，她已经按他们的话做了，请他们放过她，她还可以告诉他们一切有用的情报，关于Rust的。

是谁先开的枪？

我怎么知道？我只听见她在哭。我叫Rust回来，因为这他妈的就是个骗局，但他没回答我，然后我就听见了枪声。

几声？

两声。我喊着问Rust发生了什么，怕是他中了枪，然后Laura开始哭，有人在骂狗娘养的，叫Rust丢掉枪跪在地上。

然后呢？

我听见Rust说好，叫他们别急，他会和他们谈谈，然后信号就断了。

你就在那时候联系了警局？

对。

Rustin跟你强调过不要这么做？

对。我只是担心会出事。如果事情在控制范围内的话，我是想和Rust两个人解决的，但对方有枪就不同了，我不能确定他是否还安全，所以我联系了John，请他派最近的巡逻车过来增援，然后我就继续去找Rust——他没来得及告诉我具体位置，我只能一层一层地找，每一个库房，我听不见任何动静，那儿太大了，太多的房间，每个房间都空荡荡的。

你是怎么找到他们的？

就这么找，逐间找，我打过他的电话是关机，我很担心，直到听见巡逻车的警笛，但立刻就又有枪声响起来，一阵枪声，因为有回音我分不清它来自哪里。过来的是Ted和Mark，我告诉他俩我已经搜了四层楼，Rust一定在最顶层，我和他们在楼梯口会和，Mark给了我防弹衣。

然后发生了什么？

他俩应该跟你说了，我看到的和他俩看到的一样。最顶层走道尽头有个小储物间，里面有几排空了的货架，Rust就站在里面，满手是血，地上有两具男人的尸体，还躺着个姑娘，天啊，我敢打赌她身体里已经不剩什么了，她的血流得满地都是。

你们赶到的时候没有人活着？

来不及了。那姑娘被割了颈动脉，流了太多的血。

Rust呢？他当时是什么样子？

我以为他也受了伤，走近看才发现身上那些血不是他的，只是脸上有些擦伤而已。我想问他究竟发生了什么，他先开了口，问我为什么要报告局里，说我不应该那样做。

他还说了什么？

“本来她有机会活下来的，”他说，“如果没有警车过来的话。她告诉他们她没报警，而且他们要找的人是我。”

他责怪了你？

没有。但我能从他的眼神里看出来，他认为我有责任，因为我自作主张地帮他请求了增援。

你还记得什么？当时的情形。

那屋子里一股铁锈腥味，尸体躺在货架间，四处都乱糟糟的，我只记得Rust的手在抖。我想他感到害怕，但他控制着自己不在别人面前表现出这一点。

可是他击毙了那两个男人，企图出卖他的人也死了。

你在暗示什么？

没有，我没有暗示什么。你觉得Laura说的关于他的“有用”情报是什么？

我怎么知道？你不用这么旁敲侧击，有问题你可以去问Rust，他不会遮遮掩掩。

好的，我知道了。非常感谢你的配合。我还有最后一个问题，作为Rustin Cohle的搭档，你认为他是个怎样的人？

听着，我知道你们怀疑这件事情，觉得三个人的死并非出于援救或者正当防卫，但我就在那儿，我经历了整件事，如果说我俩犯了什么错，只能是私自干涉这件不归我们管辖范围的案子。

可你只听见了一部分事实而已。

我了解他。

知道他不会借别人的手处理掉一个知晓他秘密的人？

你不会明白，你该看看他的档案。这个倒霉的姑娘来自他的过去，那大概是他还会去在乎一个人的时候，他只想救她。

即使被出卖？

你会去记恨一个被囚禁在废工厂里的遭到胁迫的妓女？我很遗憾出了这种事，也感到抱歉，或许我应该一开始就通知局里，或者应该听Rust的，给他点时间，让他自己想办法解决。但你们的其他任何猜测都是错误的。回家之后我一直在想这件事，想他盯着我说你不应该这样，试图理解他的感觉。

你没法知道他在想什么，不是吗？

我知道他在想什么。那天晚上Maggie在哄我们的女儿睡觉，我去检查门窗，听见窗外有些动静，然后我走出去看，发现他就站在我家门口的台阶上，一身酒气——我知道你要说什么，说那可能是负罪感，但不是那样的，他很难过，我能感觉到。

他来找你，都说了什么？

什么都没有。他站在那儿，朝我伸手过来，我往后躲，然后才明白他不是喝多了想要来揍我。

他想做什么？

他不想一个人待着。你没看见他抬着手站在那儿的尴尬模样，就像只没人救助的受伤流血的动物。他感到孤独，却又不知道该怎么办。

你邀请他进屋了吗？

没有。他转身走了，我想我应该追上去的，但我什么也没做。


End file.
